j_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
J Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs (ジェイスターズ ビクトリーバーサス Jei Sutāzu Bikutorī Bāsasu) is an upcoming fighting video game that combines the universes of several Weekly Shōnen Jump manga series, including former series and some that have been transferred to other magazines. It is set to be released by Namco Bandai Games in March 19, 2014 for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle. In the PlayStation 3 version of the game, up to four players can fight two vs. two online in vs. mode. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible. Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': are super special techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Story Mode The game features a 4-arc story mode in which the characters travel through a 45th Shonen Jump anniversary ship between different lands, such as Alabasta from One Piece and Konoha from Naruto. History The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in Weekly Shōnen Jump's second issue of 2013. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and has been presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features characters and settings from various Jump manga, both past and present, ranging from older properties such as Dragon Ball, YuYu Hakusho, and Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo, current long-running series such as Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, to newer series such as Medaka Box, Assassination Classroom, and Beelzebub. The first three characters that were unveiled and used to promote the game were Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, and Toriko. Also in December, it was announced that fans could vote for some of the characters that they want to be included in J-Stars Victory Vs. Naruto Uzumaki joined the list of playable characters in March 2013. The first commercial for the game was posted online on April 7, featuring gameplay footage of the four characters. Ichigo Kurosaki and Himura Kenshin were announced to have joined in June 2013, and a couple weeks later, Gintoki Sakata and Kankichi Ryotsu were added. A promotional video was posted online on July 28 featuring all the characters, and which stated that more characters and info would be announced in Weekly Shōnen Jump and V Jump. In August 2013, Gon Freecss and Yusuke Urameshi were unveiled to also be playable. Weekly Shōnen Jump issue number 40 of 2013 revealed that rival characters from the represented series will also be included, showing Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Vegeta (Dragon Ball), and Zebra (Toriko). The issue also announced that certain characters' transformations will also be available, such as Dragon Ball's Super Saiyan, Yusuke's demon form and Ichigo's Hollow form. In September, Taro Yamada was disclosed as playable, while Jaguar Junichi will be a support-only character. The first playable demo of J-Stars Victory Vs ''was available at the 2013 Tokyo Game Show. The year's 45 issue of ''Weekly Shōnen Jump announced the playable character Medaka Kurokami and the support character Misogi Kumagawa. Two issues later, Boa Hancock, Rukia Kuchiki, Chitoge Kirisaki and Lala Satalin Deviluke were revealed to be in the title with only the first being playable. The limited edition of the game will allow players to use 21 theme songs from the manga series' anime adaptations as background music. The 50th issue of''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' announced the playable characters Tsunayoshi Sawada and Tatsumi Oga, and the supporting Kagura. Each of these characters will fight together with their sidekicks, Reborn, Beelzebub and Sadaharu respectively. Two weeks later, Tetsuya Kuroko, Bossun, Himeko, and Switch were all unveiled as support characters. The third issue of 2014 revealed that Jonathan and Joseph Joestar and Nūbē will be playable characters on the roster. Additionally, Hironobu Kageyama, Hiroshi Kitadani and Akira Kushida are performing the video game's theme song, "Fighting Stars".The third promotional video showcased that Koro-sensei and Neuro are in the game, the first being playable while the second is support only. Pegasus Seiya joined the roster in 2014's combined 6/7 issue of Jump and Allen Walker joined as a support character.The third issue of the year revealed that Akainu, Freeza, Madara Uchiha, and Shishio Makoto will be playable characters in the game. J-Stars Victory Vs will also feature other characters as guests in the game's adventure mode, such as Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. Sosuke Aizen and Younger Toguro were announced as playable characters, and Hisoka as support, in the March 2014 issue of V Jump. Kenshiro and Raoh were both announced as playable characters in issue 11 of Weekly Shōnen Jump. Issue 12 confirmed Arale Norimaki, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Kusuo Saiki, and Luckyman as playable characters, with Shōyō Hinata as support. Characters Playable characters Support characters Non-playable characters Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Konoha (Naruto) *Dark Tournament Stadium (YuYu Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Hall of the Flaming Hell (Rurouni Kenshin) *Tokyo's Katsushika ward (KochiKame) *Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) *Athena's Temple (Saint Seiya) *Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory Vs official website]